The Revenge Battle of the Squirrel
The Revenge Battle of the Squirrel is the third episode of the show . Summary Beginning where S01 E02 left off, Juldarami arrives at the Hollow Tree Meeting Point only to be surprised by Search Commander who quickly disarms him and collects his wireless apparatus and orders him to lead him to Scout Goseumdochi. It isn't long however before Juldarami decides he should act recklessly and quickly slips behind a large tree to get out of gunfire range and quickly climbs high up into the boughs and swings from branch to branch, only to walk right back into Search Commander whose own abilities he had underestimated. Whilst Search Commander boasts, he briefly lets his guard down and Juldarami takes the opening to attack and escape, and the two tumble to the forest floor where the two engage in unarmed combat in order to grab a dropped pistol. Just as Search Commander gains the upper hand, a quill pierces his already injured throat as a hidden Goseumdochi attacks from the foliage. Another quill lands in his heart and the weasel crumples to the ground, dead. Goseumdochi rushes to Juldarami's aid, and the two share a happy embrace. Meanwhile, Jogjebi is informed by the Chief of Staff of the numerous fatalities on his grounds, including the Search Commander. Livid at the death of his men, Jogjebi demands an emergency search all over Todok to find Juldarami - Dead or Alive. It's not long before Goseumdochi and Juldarami are spotted fleeing by the Chief and his squad. The pair are slowed down when coming to a large pit, which Juldarami gracefully clears. Goseumdochi however lacks Squirrel agility and cannot quite make the jump and Juldarami quickly makes use of a fallen log for a makeshift bridge to help his brother in arms across. However, the Hedgehog slips and falls and Juldarami dives into the pit after him and tells Goseumdochi to grab his tail. He then grabs upon the branches and swiftly swings and guides them both to safety. Goseumdochi gratefully mutters that he thought he was a goner. As Juldarami says that he can see Flower Hill from their spot, Goseumdochi calls out in alarm and leaps in front of Juldarami and is shot in the chest as a squad of mice have found them and opened fire. After exchanging bullets, Juldarami tosses Goseumdochi on his back and runs for home, tearfully pleading with his friend to come to. As he awakens, Goseumdochi insists Juldarami run off without him, and Juldarami refuses, instead binding what wounds he can and supporting him as they make way to the Lake. When they give the signal to the Jangphung Woods, Mulori is to collect them and retrieve them home. As enemy forces close in, Juldarami instructs Goseumdochi to light the signal whilst he defends against the enemies, and runs off before the hedgehog can protest. Mulori spots the signal as Juldarami dodges bullets and exchanges fire. The Squirrel realises that as it's now known that Flower Hill are aware of Operation Mole, they will change to a brand new plan and Flower Hill will be none the wiser regarding what it entails. He decides he shall stay and continue to spy on the Weasels whilst Goseumdochi goes home for medical attention. He thrusts his findings into Goseumdochi's hand and sprints, making sure he is spotted as to lead them away from Goseumdochi. Juldarami shoots and kills two mice chasing him as Mulori rescues Goseumdochi. The pursuing weasel calls out that if he stops fleeing and shooting, he will be taken alive. Juldarami refuses, coming to a cliffs edge, stating he would rather die than surrender, and leaps into the Tongwha River at the bottom of the cliff. The Chief angrily orders his men to fire into the water, hoping to finish him off. Judarami allows his helm and shirt to float to the surface, to give the illusion he is dead. Jogjebi, having been presented with the collected helm recounts the events of the night and concludes the stolen intel must be in the Tongwha River, unaware it had been passed on to Goseumdochi. To avoid risking it reaching Floral ears, he orders an early attack at 3am. Juldarami swims to a small cave and urgently contacts his superiors in Flower Hill, warning them of the impending attack. Commander Darami receives the warning and Flower Hill prepares to defend. Warning Mulori of an attack from Janphung woods, the Ducks take flight, carrying Sea Mines with them. The Anti-Aircraft machines upon Mt Todok fire pods containing paratroopers, who drift toward Flower hill and fire towards it's defence forces. Flower Hill in retaliation deploys long spikes that erupt from the ground and the paratroopers flail in terror before they are gruesomely impaled on the long spiked poles. The Ducks have knit together a web of Sea mines in order to trap and kill anybody aboard the manned torpedoes and sure enough, they are blown open, and any surviving mouse soldiers are shot in the water by Squirrel soldiers riding on on the backs of the Ducks. For good measure, robotic fish are set into the water and they seek out and clamp on the tails of the mice. As any stragglers make it to shore, they are blown up as they gather around to inspect the fish. Finally, Commander Darami and Commander Goseumdochi hold up the Flag of Flower Hill and order a massive counter attack on Mt Todok. As Crows and ducks clash in the air, the loss of Weasel and Mouse forces is devastating. Jogjebi, surviving, tries to order a crow to pick him up but is attacked by Juldarami who latches onto the weasels tail as the Crow takes off. Juldarami bucks and swings, despite Weasel's plea to remain calm or they'll both be killed. Juldarami refuses and continues to fight, finally knocking the weasel out so that he falls from his Crow. Juldarami himself is rescued by a passing duck as Jogjebi lands in the Okchon River. Juldarami, his mission complete, happily runs to meet his Commanding officers. Overjoyed to be in the presence of their hero, Juldarami's fellow soldiers and many Floral Civilians begin to celebrate. Scout Goseumdochi reunites with his partner and applauds his braver, and their Commander acknowledges with disciplined training and belief in oneself, victory is always possible. As the scouts are congratulated and celebrations play throughout Flower Hill, Jogjebi, having survived, furiously pulls himself from the water, swearing vengeance. Characters Heroes *Juldarami *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Darami *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Search Commander *Chief of Staff Production notes Songs *1 Transcript Gallery The Revenge Battle of the Squirrel/Gallery Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the famous "Young Comrades" intro that the show is known for; in which a tank rolls up to the screen and Commander Darami and Commander Goseumdochi address the child-fans of the show in breaking the 4th wall. Errors * Towards the end, Darami is shown not only wearing a Field Mouse Muzzle mask for some reason, but it is colored wrongly. * The cheering Squirrel Soldiers are also wearing Muzzle masks when they have no reason to.